


Expectations

by hades_bitch



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ball Gags, Being sex, Dirty Talk, Discipline but with a good ending, Everyone is of age, Hatake Kakashi Is A Brat, Kakashi you are an open book to Minato, Kinktober 2020, M/M, No Beta We Die Like Ninja, Possessive Minato, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, The good ending, There is a dog pun in here im sure, but only a smidge, its gets messy fast, over the desk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_bitch/pseuds/hades_bitch
Summary: Punishment is dealt out in the Hokage office.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950367
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anannua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/gifts).



> This is for a very good friend, Anannua. You are freaking awesome!  
> Also, I had to read some research before writing this, as what I remember reading of this ship was really old, back when there was like 5 pages of this ship on ao3. And let me say on the record, you kakamina fans are fucking thirsty, god damn, I hope I cured your thirstiness, but I don't think I'll have enough water in the world for that xDD
> 
> Day 8 ~ Ball Gags  
> Playlist~ [Kinktober 2020](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7spBK7sNVi4EAawXKNCpY4?si=ZMgDY9vbSImjtIgPXpfqoQ)  
> Enjoy~

On the outside, Minato has a kind face on, half-listening to this team as they give their verbal report on the mission. But on the inside, he is seething. Most of his attention is zeroed into one chakra signature in the shadows of the Hokage office. Trying to hold in his fury, for the time being, he takes in slow deep breaths, before dismissing the team and thanking them for their hard work. 

He interlaces his hands, placing them on the top of his lip thinking. He stays like that for a while, still as a statue, before with just a flick of his wrist, sends all the ANBU out but one. Meanwhile, he locks down the Hokage office with a sound barrier. Hound melts out of the shadows and kneels in front of his desk. Minato stares at the full-grown shinobi, thinking about how he fared while on guard duty while with his... muzzle on.

Standing up from the chair, Minato walks around the ANBU, taking slow silent steps. He stops behind him and bends down, towering, to whispering in his ear,   
“Do you know why you're wearing your muzzle?” He noses the outer shell of Hound's ear, feeling the ANBU shake his head no.

“No, you don’t know?” Minato trails his fingers over Hound's uncovered shoulders, still bent behind him. “You were very disrespectful to your teammates, from what I heard, and you ignored my instructions to  _ not _ do that.” 

Minato snatches off the ANBU mask, throwing it behind him, slipping his face mask down in the same process, to reveal a red slick ball gag with tiny holes in it, that is harnessed under Kakashi’s silver hair. Kakashi’s lips are spread open on the silicone ball, drool escaping from the corners of his mouth, dripping onto the floor. Kakashi's cheeks are beet red, and Minato can see that he is already hard.

“Do you like wearing your toy in front of people without them knowing, hmmm, is that why you acted so badly?” Minato questions, moving to crouch in front of him, wiping up some of his drool, rubbing it between his fingers.

“You like being dirty without others actually knowing?” He can see that Kakashi is going to shake his head no, and sighs heavily. Minato already has him read like one of his sealing scrolls. Standing up straight, and looping a finger in the ring next to the gag, he drags Kakashi up with him, a whine being muffled by the ball, as he leads him to the desk, slamming him into it. A low thrum of arousal pools in his groin at the sight of Kakashi bent over his desk with his gag on. 

“You are so naughty Kakashi,” Minato leans his chest on the other, feeling his body warmth. “If you just wanted to be fucked hard over the desk why didn't you just say so?” Making Kakashi blush madly at those words. “Leave these here,” Here places Kakashi’s hands on the desk, and Minato takes out the bells they use when training and twines it so that Kakashi has them fisted in his hand. Grabbing Kakashi’s face and turning it toward him; more spit dribbles out, spilling over his hand. “Just ring the bells and I’ll stop alright?” Looking up at him with blown-out pupils, the gagged man nods, and Minato kisses the top of the ball bag, making Kakashi groan at not being able to feel his lips.

The Yondaime trails his hands down the extremely toned body, stopping to knead at Kakashi’s perky ass. “Do you want me to touch you, do you deserve it Pet?” Kakashi looks back at him, nodding furiously, mumbles coming from the gag.

“You were so good while on duty, even with your muzzle on, I guess I’ll reward you with a treat.” The blonde pulls Kakashi’s pants down to his knees. “I would normally let you suck my fingers to get them wet enough,” He says above Kakashi, making him squirm at having  _ anything  _ of Minato’s in his mouth. “But I’ll have to prepare you the regular way.” Minato takes the lube hidden under the desk and globs some on his fingers. Rubbing a wet digit against Kakashi’s fluttering ring and pushes in, curling. Kakashi lifts his hips forcing his finger in more. Having him wait for so long, has the gagged man so sensitive and needy to Minato’s every touch. 

“You want more already, Pet?” The Yondaime whispers in his ear, nipping at the shell. Kakashi keens, some more spit dripping out from the corners of Kakashi’s mouth onto the desk.    
“I’ll take that as a yes, Pet.” Two more fingers are added, and Minato scissors them, slick sounds fill the office as he stretches out the muscles. He grinds his own hardness against Kakashi’s leg,

“You’re so tight, squeezing my fingers, bet you’ll feel better around my cock.” A long low muffled whimper is heard coming from Kakashi, Minato chuckles as he slowly pulls his fingers out and pushes them back in. Pathetic little whines of pleasure escape Kakashi, as he pushes his hips back. Minato decides that is enough, as he can’t hold back for much longer either. Taking out his hard cock, he groans as he presses into Kakashi’s hot body.    
“Fuck, you feel so good, so tight, all for  _ me _ .” Kakashi arches his back, the pretty noises from his mouth muffled by the gag as he bottoms out. He waits, just feeling Kakashi's wet heat around him. Pressing down on Kakashi’s ANBU flak jacket with his hand, his other hand grips the front of Kakashi’s well-defined thigh — which will surely leave a bruise later — and uses that leg to push Kakashi back on his cock. He fucks him hard and fast, not giving him any rest. Skin slapping wet skin echoes around them, Kakashi’s dimmed sounds layer on top. 

Already close because Kakashi is squeezing him as his life depends on it. He reaches for Kakashi’s weeping dick and slides back and forth over his perineum roughly, rubbing with an insistent pressure, and then further back, one blunt finger traces circles harder and harder until Kakashi cums into his hand. With a hand still rubbing Kakashi, Minato grips the now, pliant body, and drives hard into him, over and over and over, soft words of praise spilling from his lips, as Kakashi’s hole quivers around him from his orgasm, and sends Minato over the edge, filling him.

Before he falls on top of Kakashi, he catches himself on the edge of the desk. He takes a few deep breaths, and Kakashi makes a questioning noise. Taking off the red ball gag, he licks at his red stretched lips, swallowing a few times.

“Is your mouth alright, did I leave it on too long?” and like a switch is flipped, he dotes on Kakashi. The ANBU sighs heavenly, eyes glossed over.

“No, I'm fine, I feel great. Just wanna go home now, please?”

Minato smiles down at him like he was the brightest sun.

“Yes let’s go home.”  Giving a sweet kiss, he cleans them both up and transports them home.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Writing Minato makes me want to write dark things. For another month maybe,  
> I also had a writing epiphany when typing the last half of this, and didn't bother to change the rest, so if notice it feels different that's prolly why. Remember people, improvement can always be made.  
> Tell me if you liked this!  
> Don't know what to say?  
> Then riddle me this- if you could shoot anything out of your belly button, what would it be, and why?  
> Follow me on my shit posting [Tumblr](https://hades-bitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
